LEDs are semiconductor devices that emit light when a voltage is applied. LEDs are increasingly preferred over fluorescent lighting and incandescent lighting. For example, LEDs benefit from a longer life and a higher efficiency, and are in many instances less expensive to manufacture. LEDs have been employed in a variety of applications, including indoor lighting, outdoor lighting, and vehicle lighting.
Despite these advantages, it can be desirable to provide improved uniformity in the output of LED light. In particular, optical emitters that employ LEDs often lack satisfactory light output uniformity, or may require expensive modifications to achieve a satisfactory light output uniformity. It would be beneficial to provide an improved optical emitter which generates a more uniform light distribution across the illuminated area. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide an optical emitter having improved control of light uniformity without unduly adding expense or complexity.